


Riot or Revolution

by forever_bright



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/pseuds/forever_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument Harvey decides to teach Mike a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riot or Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=2260214#t2260214) prompt on suitsmeme.

‘What did you just say to me?’

‘You heard me. I told you to go fuck yourself.’

Mike is standing by the entrance of Harvey’s office, one hand tightly gripping the glass of the door. He speaks angrily, throwing the words at Harvey who is still seated behind his desk. Mike repeats himself and Harvey stands. He puts both his hands flat on the desk, leaning forward to reply in a quietly warning tone.

‘Big words, Mike. You seem to be forgetting that you wouldn’t have a job if it weren’t for me.’

‘That’s bullshit, you tried to fire me on my first day. I only have a job because you’re scared I’ll drag you down with me,’ says Mike, eyes fierce.

‘You think I’m scared?’ replies Harvey, stalking around his desk, his own anger breaking through.

‘I think you’re _terrified_.’

It takes two quick strides to get across the room. Harvey grabs Mike’s suit coat and pulls him harshly up against him.

‘Watch your goddamn mouth, Michael.’

Mike leans a little closer, so that his lips are an inch from Harvey’s.

‘Fuck you,’ he hisses.

Harvey bares his teeth and pushes Mike away from him with enough force to send Mike stumbling into the glass wall of Harvey’s office. Before Mike can get his balance back, Harvey has followed him and pressed him up against the glass. He raises a hand to Mike’s face, fingers splayed out behind his ear, in his hair, and thumb pressing in hard under Mike’s jaw. He digs it in harder, enjoying the feeling of Mike’s pulse pushing desperately against it.

‘You’re an ungrateful little shit, you know that?’ he breathes, ignoring Mike’s attempts to slip out from under his weight.

‘Get off me, Harvey,’ replies Mike in frustration, pushing forward only to have Harvey shove him back twice as hard.

‘No,’ Harvey snarls back, using his grip on Mike’s head to pull the younger man into a rough kiss. He makes a point of digging his teeth into Mike’s lip. He sucks on the cut as Mike cries out. He pulls back far enough to run his eyes over Mike’s flushed face, annoyed by the defiant glare he sees there.

With a growl, he grabs a bunch of Mike’s shirt and uses it to spin the other man around. Mike tries to use the opportunity to get away but Harvey keeps his grip tight. He lowers his hands to take a possessive grip on Mike’s hips, trapping his arms by his sides. Harvey meaningfully rubs his erection against Mike’s tight, suit-covered ass.

‘That’s better,’ he says into Mike’s ear, ignoring the awkward position of Mike’s face against the glass.

‘Pathetic,’ replies Mike shortly, causing Harvey to chuckle. He uses his body to push Mike into the glass harder, making Mike yelp.

‘You should show me more respect.’

‘Earn it,’ spits out Mike, pushing his arse back, still struggling under Harvey. Harvey tilts his head and sinks his teeth into the back of Mike’s neck, just above his collar. Again, Mike cries out, tightening his jaw. Harvey reaches a hand round and deftly opens Mike’s belt, pausing to rub his palm over the front of Mike’s pants, pressing against the hardness of Mike’s cock.

The breathy, annoyed moan Mike lets out makes Harvey bite his neck again, harder. The dark red teeth marks it leaves behind look painful.

Harvey shifts position, pressing one of his forearms brutally against the top of Mike’s spine, while shifting back enough to tug down Mike’s pants and briefs. He’s rough with the clothes and hears something rip. Mike arches his shoulders, trying to throw off Harvey’s arm.

‘Stay,’ snarls Harvey, giving Mike’s bare ass a hard slap. The noise cracks through the silent office and Mike stills.

Harvey quickly undoes his own pants, leaving Mike bent against the wall, before stepping forward and pressing himself against Mike’s back again. His hard dick, jutting out from his unzipped pants, is pressing between Mike’s hot, smooth cheeks. Rocking a little into the heat, he can hear Mike whimper. Harvey brings a hand round and rests it on Mike’s throat. He feels the other man tense, but Harvey keeps the pressure light, threatening.

‘You going to beg me for lube?’

He rubs against Mike’s ass again, emphasising his point. Mike’s whole body is taut and Harvey can only imagine his cock pressed painfully against the glass wall. Mike stays silent, his heavy breathing sounding furious and uneven.

Harvey reaches between them, using his hand to spread Mike’s cheeks and run the pad of a finger over Mike’s tight hole. He enjoys the shudder that passes through the body under him. Slowly, he begins to press that finger inside Mike. The tight muscle resists him, but eventually the first joint of his finger moves inside Mike, then the second. Mike inhales sharply through gritted teeth.

Running his nose over the shell of Mike’s ear, Harvey speaks in a low voice.

‘Imagine my dick, Mike.’

He positions another finger against Mike’s entrance and Mike breaks.

‘Okay. Okay, please. Please use lube,’ he says reluctantly.

Harvey nips at Mike’s ear in approval, then drags his finger out slowly. Mike twitches under him as it leaves his body. Smirking, Harvey slaps his ass again, making Mike jerk.

‘Stay. Or I’ll make you beg for my cock, too.’

Dick still standing out proudly from his open pants, Harvey walks over to his desk and retrieves a sachet of lube. He pauses for a few seconds, enjoying the sight of Mike on the other side of the room, against the wall, still bent over with his pale ass presented like an invitation. He hadn't moved, but had adjusted himself so that his forearms were folded under his head.

Harvey reaches down and starts to stroke his dick, just watching Mike. After almost a minute, Mike speaks.

‘Get on with it.’

‘Sorry, what was that?’ replies Harvey, enjoying the teasing.

‘I said _get the fuck on with it_ , you bastard.’

Harvey walks towards him but stays back, only coming close to run his fingers over the dark bite marks on the back of Mike’s neck. Mike tries to stop himself, but a soft moan escapes him. Harvey decides that’s enough build-up.

Lubing up two fingers, he doesn’t warn Mike before lining them up and pushing them inside him. Mike’s whole body jerks and he hisses. Then he just pushes his ass back onto Harvey’s fingers. Harvey works in another digit and stops moving, letting Mike fuck himself on them.

‘Aren’t you just asking for it,’ he taunts, appreciating the curve of Mike’s back as he gets off on Harvey’s fingers.

‘So why aren’t you fucking me, Harvey? You _scared_?’ breathes Mike. That makes Harvey jerk his fingers out and shove Mike up against the glass with a scowl. His face presses against Mike’s hair. He lines himself up and roughly slides his dick up to the hilt inside Mike’s tight hole. Mike can’t help but yell out.

‘Oh _fuckme_. Shit. Shit.’

Silently, Harvey grips Mike’s hips and pulls the younger man back to meet his thrusts. He builds up pace, using punishing force to thump Mike against the glass with every thrust. The tight pulsing of Mike’s passage is heaven around his dick, made better by the helpless, half-pained noises spilling out of Mike’s mouth. Harvey's eyes close and he presses his forehead against the back of Mike’s neck, using every thrust to push his rookie further into submission. He knows he has the angle right when Mike begins to yell his name every time Harvey’s dick enters him.

He keeps fucking Mike hard, until Mike is nearly nonsensical. Then he stops suddenly, reaching around to take a painful grip on the base on Mike’s cock.

‘W-what, Harvey! What, oh god, what the _fuck_?’ cries Mike, shamelessly pushing back, desperate to find the lost movement.

‘Say you’re sorry,’ replies Harvey, his own breathing laboured and uncontrolled.

‘ _What_? You utter fucking bastard! Please! Let me come.’

‘No,’ hisses Harvey angrily, tightening his grip on Mike’s cock. ‘Say you’re fucking sorry.’

Mike doesn’t reply, breathes coming out as sobs, forehead pressed against the glass. His hands are clenched into fists on either side of his head. Harvey waits.

‘Sorry,’ whispers Mike.

‘Louder,’ snarls Harvey, thrusting once with a taunting, shallow movement. Mike’s chest hitches and he squeezes his eyes shut.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_.’

Satisfied and desperate to get off, Harvey places his hands on Mike’s hips and wrenches him back onto Harvey’s dick. Two more thrusts and Mike comes, crying Harvey’s name in a raw voice. The rhythmic, tight clenching of his ass undoes Harvey, who orgasms with a silent yell against Mike’s shoulder. He comes inside Mike, moving until his dick has softened and Mike is sagging against the wall, unable to stand.

He slides free and steps back. His hands are undeniably shaky as he reaches down to tuck his dick back into his briefs and zip up his pants. Mike turns around, still leaning on the wall, and fumbles with his own pants. Harvey watches him, eyeing the blood on his chin. Mike raises his head when he finishes fastening his belt.

‘Learnt your lesson?’ asks Harvey.

‘Fuck you,’ sighs Mike hoarsely, wiping his bloody lip with the back of his hand. He gets up carefully and then walks out of Harvey’s office.

‘Been there, done that,’ Harvey calls after him.


End file.
